the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nathn3/Organizing the Lineup Order for The 1st 2159 Celebration Parade
Instead of going on Google Docs and Google Slides, I've decided that you can suggest who goes where in this Gallery! Make sure you bookmark this blog post, so you can keep coming back anytime! RULES: #No one can edit this blog post except me. #The complete Lineup Order must be suitable enough. #Have fun! Stuff that are yet to be on the Lineup order Balloons *Barney the Dinosaur *Ben Tennyson *Big Bird *Blaze the Monster Truck *Bugs Bunny *Bumpe the Cow *Buzz Lightyear *PAW Patrol's Chase *Greg Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Dino *Doc McStuffins *Dora the Explorer *Eben Bear *Eep from The Croods *Ejen Ali *The Cast of Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas *The Elf on the Shelf *Skylanders' Eruptor *Fleeker, Boomer and Flo *Garfield *Goku from Dragon Ball Z *Dr. Suess' The Grinch and Max *Healthy Mr. Potato Head *Hello Kitty *Hoops and Yoyo *Horton the Elephant *Jett by Super Wings *Kermit the Frog *Lincoln Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud, and Lily Loud *Masha and the Bear *Molly from Bubble Guppies *Minions *Nella the Princess Knight *Nesquik Bunny *Noddy *Olaf *Ox, Moxy, Lucky Bat and Baboo from Ugly Dolls *Paddington Bear *Peppa-Mint *Peter Rabbit *Pikachu *Pinkfong *Pillsbury Doughboy *Pororo the Little Penguin *The Prince of All Cosmos *Red from Angry Birds *Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger *Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven from Teen Titans GO! *Robloxian *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Sailor Mickey Mouse *Scrat and his Acorn *Sky from Total Drama *Shine and her Gigantic Pink and White Beach Ball *Sonic The Hedgehog *Snoopy and Woodstock *Space Ranger Roger *Spider-Man *SpongeBob SquarePants *Superhero Talking Tom *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Thomas the Tank Engine *Toothless the Dragon *Trolls *Underdog *Wild Thing *Wizard of Oz Hot Air Balloon (2013 Version) *Woody Woodpecker *Yi and Everest *Americana Spheres *Artie the Pirate *Big Man Santa *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bliss Uptonium *Blue and White Stars *Candy Cane *Charlie, Kit and C.J. Elves *Chloe the Holiday Clown *Christmas Beach Balls *Christmas String of Lights *Blue and Cyan Macy's Starflakes *Doll Swing *Donut, 8-Ball, Leafy, Firey Jr. and Yellow Face *Dronkeys *Felix the Cat (2016 Version) *Fleck, Bjorn, JoJo and Hugg *Flying Fish *Freida the Dachshund *Gigantic Beach Ball Clusters *Gingy *Green Believe Star *Green Stars *Gorgeous Gobbler *Happy Hippo *Harold the Fireman *Harold the Police Officer *King Julien's Pineapple *Little Cloud *Lucky Playboy Girl *Macy's White Star *Nutcracker *Pumpkins *R.H. Macy Hot Air Balloon *Red Believe Stars *Red and Gold Macy's Starflakes *Roger the Bouncing Robot *Smile *Macy's Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (Re-Designed Debuted in 2019 Macy's Parade) *Sunny the Snow Pal *Three Golden Stars *Uncle Sam *Virgina O'Hanlon *Wiggle Worm *Yellow Macy's Stars *Mama, Papa and Baby Balloonheads *Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion and The Wicked Witch of the West Balloonheads Balloonicles *The Aflac Duck *Big Mouth Billy Bass *Bumpus, Tibby and Tooey from Weebles *Energizer Bunny *Go Bowling *Kool-Aid Man *Mother Ginger *Christmas Ornament *Snow-Bo *Tough Guy and Bulldog Trycaloons *Mouse King and Nutcracker Trycaloons Floats *1-2-3 Sesame Street *2159 Santaland Express *The 2159 Singing Christmas Tree *Glennwood Caverns' Across the Caverns *Cracker Jack's At the Ball Game *Amica Assurance's American Classic Malt Shop *King's Hawaiian's Aloha Spirit *Chuck E. Cheese's Awesome Adventure Machine *Royal Caribbean's "A World at Sea" *Barney's Playtime at the Park *Beat Bugs *Big Apple *The Big 2159 Celebration Parade History Project *Spirit of America's Big City Cheers *Hess Corporation's Bridge to the Future *Balsam Hill's "Deck the Halls" *Roblox's "Destination Imagination" *Build-A-Bear Workshop: Discover Adventure! *Girl Scouts' Building a Better World *Ocean Spray's Cranberry Cooperative *Macy's Cornucopia *Cirque du Soleil's Dreemseeker *Entenmann's Bake Shop *Kinder's Fantasy Chocolate Factory *Jack in the Box's Fast Food Frenzy *Carvel's Ice Cream Factory *NHL Frozen Fall Fun *Goldfish on Parade *Green Giant's Harvest in the Valley *Hallmark's Holiday Countdown *Holiday Inn's "Jim Hardy's Barn" *Hershey's Candy Creation Lab *Dixie's Krazy Kritters *Domino's Leaning Tower of Pizza *Macy's REO Delivery Truck *NCCA'S March Madness *Mount Rushmore's American Pride *Once Upon a Mattress *Homewood Suites "On the Roll Again" *Sour Patch Kids' Parade Day Mischief *Peeps: Always in Season Percy and the P-Birds *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Santa's Sleigh *Nickelodeon's Scene of Slime *Shea the Parade Star *Shimmer and Shine *Shrek the Halls *Snoopy's Doghouse *Kalahari's Splashing Safari Adventure *Tom Turkey *Oneida Indian Nation's Turtle Island *Uncle Sam's Top Hat *Universal Playground *Winter Wonderland *King Julien's Throne *Planters Nutmobile *Rocking Giraffe *Rocking Horse *Rocking Lobster *Rocking Moose Marching Bands *Second Time Arounders *Cary Senior High School *Grants Pass High School *Homewood Patriot Band *James Madison University *Keller High School *Macy's Great American Marching Band *Marian Catholic High School *MLK H.S. Kings of Halftime *Nation Ford High School *Roblox Police Marching Band *Trabuco Hills High School *Union High School Renegade Regiment *U.S. Air Force Band and Honor Guard *West Chester University *"The Pride of West Virginia" Mountaineer Marching Band Performance Groups *Baseball Bonanzas *Red Hot Mamas *Tap Dancing Roblox Elves *Big Apple Circus *Spirit of America Cheer Gallery 4d0b727fbf032a0439b72d484e7f4068.jpg|Hi-Roller Skating Clowns Nathan wants to lead the 2159 Celebration Parade for the current time..png|2159 Celebration Motorcycle Brigade 1542593530 macystomturkeyfloat.png|Tom Turkey - Polar The Robloxian OHbandParade-718x490.png|Ohio State University Marching Band Snoopy & Woodstock.jpg|Snoopy and Woodstock 1536588101_snoopyfloat.png|Snoopy's Doghouse - Charlie Brown 1536594320 Corny-Copia-Clowns.jpg|Corny Copia Clowns 1536594249 Turkey-Tech-Players-Sports-Fans.jpg|Turkey Tech Players and Sport Fans 1538459524 ocean spray.png Pumpkin-1.png 1536588191_green_gaint.png|Harvest In the Valley - Volt, Lucy, Sammy and Max (Miniforce) Breakfast-Clowns-Macys-Parade-2018-Clown-300x240.jpg|Breakfast Clowns 1536588251_123sesamestreetfloat.png|1-2-3 Sesame Street 1536594451_Pre-K-Clowns.jpg|Pre-K Clowns 8E5329E5-9AF3-47C3-9061-18E8BF342626.jpeg|Big Bird Nutty-Professor-Einsteins-Macys-Parade-2018-Clown-300x240.jpg|Nutty Professor Einstein and Wacky Gradulate Clowns 1536580501 wimpy kid.png|Greg Heffley from Diary of A Wimpy Kid PinkFong.png|Pinkfong 1536588769_discovernhlfloat.png|Frozen Fall Fun - Eye-Brawl 1535649857_bigredshoefloat.png|Ronald's Big Red Shoe Car - Ronald McDonald 1536555019_ronald_mcdonald.png|Ronald McDonald hqdefault.jpg|M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway - Polly Pocket 1536695508_Artist-Clowns.jpg|Artist Clowns 0A878836-6156-49B1-85F5-B05339C90F88.jpg|Barney's Playtime at the Park Barney-0.jpg|Strike Up the Band Barney 1536594129_Toy-Blocks.jpg|Toy Block Clowns 1535649477_universalkidsfloat.png|Universal Playground - Trucy Wright 1541717072_little_cloud.png|Little cloud by FriendsWithYou hello-kitty-Macys-balloon.jpg|Aeroplane Hello Kitty 598A1F84-6E00-4FFC-A18D-EA6E0F0FAAE5.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Nathan wants to lead the 2159 Celebration Parade for the current time..png|Baseball Bonanzas 16050811372_624018d2e7_b.jpg|At the Ball Game - Mr. Met 01b62eaf89a45a5c426ad1560842016b.jpg|Baseball All-Star Clowns Bugs Bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny 140650504-612x612.jpg|Weebles' Bumpus, Tibby and Tooey 1542592992 kinder.png|Chocolate Fantasy Factory - Super Why and the Supereaders F473AA35-3354-4269-B620-011A2F5D7EF2.jpeg|Sonic The Hedgehog Freida.jpg|Freida the Dachshund D16FA252-187C-4ED8-B00C-E7F358FCD293.png|Bob, Kevin and Stuart from Minions Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade The Loud House's Lincoln, Lola, Lana and Lily Balloons.octet-stream.jpg|Lincoln Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud and Lily Loud from The Loud House 1541719601_Go-Bowling2.png|Go Bowling 1536580428_paw.png|PAW Patrol's Chase 1536580602_jeff.png|Jett by Super Wings 2869142F-9F56-4169-BCE2-2132EA057564.jpeg|Buzz Lightyear Kool Aid Balloonicle.jpeg|Kool-Aid Man Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man 1536588221_krazygluefloat.png|Fun House - EP3-20 EEF92DA1-3F1C-4E69-A28C-0E8C8E6B7F50.jpeg|Nesquik Bunny Nathan wants to lead the 2159 Celebration Parade for the current time..png|Roblox City Marching Band 1536591057_Keystone-Cops-Robbers.jpg|Keystone Cobs and Robbers 1536554224_tough_guy.png|Tough Guy Trycalloon 1535648533_bull-dog.png|Bull Dog Trycalloon f8a24fa907590cbe793884394a80e265.jpg|Harold the Police Officer Big-City-Cheer-Macys-Parade-2018-Floats-300x300.png|Big City Cheers - Sky (Total Drama) 1127030073.jpg|Kids Candy Creation Lab - Top Wing Casadetes BA34065C-5080-4446-8B76-02F0FECCF6D1.jpeg|Dora the Explorer AD31E5AF-3BD7-4C47-803A-FB8430A08C43.jpeg|Woody Woodpecker Wiggle-worm.png FC7E9493-C622-4BE6-9255-6C085549B39F.jpeg|Peter Rabbit 094E869E-8D5C-4793-812E-EEC976466D6C.jpeg|Kermit the Frog 1542593549_kalaharifloat.png|Splashing Safari Adventure - Kiri and Lou 1536587885_Rocking_Giraffe.png|Rocking Giraffe Tn-500_dsc_0129.jpg|Happy Hippo 15879099568_57d3bc9d46_b.jpg|Paddington Bear Ballerina.jpg|Angelina Ballerina D5DB71F4-9506-4F18-94E2-C7F1E0817F59.jpeg|Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots D28BCD4A-B035-49B6-9FC5-6394DBE8AF38.jpeg|Healthy Mr. Potato Head 1536594380_Funny-Firefighter-Brigade.jpg|Funny Firefighter Brigade Clowns Harold the fireman.png|Harold the Fireman 1536594341_City-Tourist.jpg|City Tourist Clowns 2008 hess parade float.jpg|Bridge to the Future - Pablo, Tyrone, Uniquina, Tasha and Austin (The Backyardigains) Rocky and Bullwinkle.jpg|Rocky and Bullwinkle 1536588038_spk_new.png|Parade Day Mischief - Apple IDK gettyimages-140992689-1024x1024.jpg|Underdog 181DC4C5-9B42-4CAE-BB26-A6B658581EBD.jpeg|Superhero Talking Tom group.jpg|Mr. Peanut's Nut-Mobile - Mr. Peanut 1536588709_bake_shop.png|Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop - Butterbean, Cricket, Dazzle, Poppy and Jasper 1536594112_Malt-Shop-Clowns.jpg|Malt Shop Clowns Ice cream cone.png|Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone Gettyimages-140636097-612x612.jpg|American Classic Malt Shop - Fritz the Cat Luxe-Adventure-Traveler-Macys-Thanksgiving-Day-Parade-Columbus-Circle-16.jpg|R.H. Macy Hot Air Balloon 1536554571_yellow_star.png|Yellow Macy's Stars Patriotic-Clowns-Macys-Parade-2018-Clown-300x240.jpg|Patriotic Clowns 1536939385_americana_sphers.png|Americana Spheres AE1D962F-BE79-4C69-A5E0-56BAA5E4E4D5.jpeg|Harvey Ball's Smiley Marion-Carole_Showboat.png|Marion-Carole Showboat - R.H. Macy 3a7558b1-91ec-4b40-8a41-00250af088fe-smallScale_AP18326699768699.jpg|Silly Sailor Clowns 59452500-887B-4860-9D30-91EA50B7E5AB.jpg|Sailor Mickey Mouse 1536580667_pikachu.png|Pikachu 1542593571 tmntfloat.png|Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo Goku_Balloon.png|Goku B692B53D-46C9-460E-958C-6318F2076555.jpeg 164025D3-6F72-499E-AC3D-5A39D753A931.jpeg|Clifford the Big Red Dog Fisherprice.jpg|Magic of Childhood - Beacaloon and Floasis 1536594229_Circus-Clowns.jpg|Circus Clowns clown-helium-balloon-with-handlers-in-macys-holiday-parade-in-universal-E6H69T.jpg|Cloe the Holiday Clown 1534870394_POP-Flowers.jpg|POP! Flowers 1534870404_Springtime-Clowns.jpg|Springtime Clowns and Whompkee 1536554423_trolls.png|Trolls 1536635210 shimmer shine.png|Shimmer and Shine - Princess Samira 1536594302_Birthday-Party.jpg|Birthday Party Clowns Shine and her Gigantic Pink and White Beach Ball will be in the Parade for the current time. (2).png|Shine and her Gigantic Pink and White Beach Ball 1536588457 girlscoutsoftheusafloat.png|Building a Better World - Mai Sakurajima 1536591001_Holiday-Clowns.jpg|Holiday Clowns Nathan wants to lead the 2159 Celebration Parade for the current time..png|2159 Celebration Parade Half-Banner 640px-Tumblr_n4cs4l4grQ1tyamovo2_1280.jpg|Felix the Cat (2016 Version) thanksgiving-float-2.jpg|A World at Sea - Pinkie Pie Flying-Fish-Macys-Parade-2018-Novelty-Balloons-300x300.png|Flying Fish 1536590880_Silly-Seaside-Sea-Creatures.jpg|Silly Seaside Clowns and Sea Creatures E364915A-1B44-4CE5-844B-1C983A442CBD.jpeg|SpongeBob SquarePants The-Aloha-Spirit-Macys-Parade-2018-Floats-300x300.png|The Aloha Spirit - SpongeBob and Patrick Star 90th-macys-thanksgiving-day-parade-new-york-usa-shutterstock-editorial-7491525as.jpg|Skylanders' Eruptor Arrtie_The_Pirate.png|Artie the Pirate 040367FF-2197-4CCF-84E7-ADB19242E4B7.jpeg|Bumpe the Cow 140636545.jpg|Krazy Kritters - Molly, Gil, Oona, Nonny, Goby, Deema and Zooli 15429216184_58a4b0713b_b.jpg|Dreamseeker - Cirque du Soliel Performers 1536554454_toothless.png|Toothless the Dragon 1536594417_Jester-Clowns.jpg|Jester Clowns 1536588675 buildabearfloat.png|Discover Adventure- Link (Legend of Zelda) 1536590857_Viking-Clowns.jpg|Viking Clowns EA1226E1-606B-4344-A6DE-EABC98FB32E4.png|Three Baby Dinos 1536580465 dino.png|Sinclair Oil's Dino 1536590913_Hoedown-Clowns.jpg|Hoedown Clowns 1540410728_1536674946_mount_rushmore.png|Mount Rushmore's American Pride - Superstar Candy BEA5D890-7DE0-48E1-AF54-2159133F34EC.jpeg|Wild Thing 1536077417_homewood.png|On the Roll Again - Mona the Potion Teacher (Shimmer and Shine) 75FA3C3F-D16D-4FA8-93A5-68882E043370.jpeg|Horton the Elephant Universals-Holiday-Parade-16-1024x683.jpg|King Julien's Throne Blue starflakes-1.png gettyimages-140636054-1024x1024.jpg|Percy and the P-Birds - Princess Anna, Layla (Shimmer and Shine) and Queen Elsa 1536590978_Wintertime-Clowns.jpg|Wintertime Clowns 1536580633_olaf.png|Olaf from Frozen Universals-Holiday-Parade-25-1024x781.jpg|Shrek the Halls - Shrek, Ogre Babies, Donkey, Princess Fiona, Puss in Boots and Dragon Red_&_Green_Candy_Cane.jpg|Red and Green Striped Candy Cane B061cd5755e203cfb7b201bab27094ff.jpg|Half-Baked Holiday Sweets C2090AA3-F6B7-4341-8853-F82869D25FBA.png|Pillsbury Doughboy 1094054-13-20161124124900.jpeg|Candy Cane Stilt Walkers 0DBDF7C9-F551-45A8-A0BE-7AEAEBFA303A.jpeg|Eben Bear 1536591041_Sleepy-Clowns.jpg|Sleepy Clowns 7b9a8f7ca6cd306c012bb22c26601eb1.jpg|Ragdoll Clowns 1536588129_Rocking_Horse.png|Rocking Horse Little_Drummer_Boy.jpg|Little Drummer Boy - Imma the Waterfall Genie (Shimmer and Shine) Elf pets.png 1536580530_elf.png|The Elf on the Shelf gettyimages-870167398-612x612.jpg|Aflac Duck F8F8C72D-6F8A-439E-8677-18684E8E92C4.jpeg|The Cast of Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas 1536591023_Santa-Toy-Box.jpg|Santa's Toy Box Clowns 1536588641_balsamhillfloat.png|Deck the Halls - Ari (Shimmer and Shine) 1538582508_rocking_moose.png|Rocking Moose AP183266492873371.jpg|Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo and Hugg from The Christmas Chronicles 1541718384_snow_pal_photo2.png|Sunny the Snowpal Macy's_Santaland_Express.jpg|2159 Santaland Express - Emmet Brickowski Nutty-Cracker-Ballet-Clowns-Macys-Parade-2018-Clown-300x240.jpg|Nutty Cracker Ballet Clowns and Sugar Plum Fairies 1536554601_nutcracker.png|Nutcracker 1536554791_star_flake_red_gold.png|Macy's Golden Starflakes 1536554201_nutcracker.png|Nutcracker Trycalloon 1536554340_mouse_king.png|Mouse King Trycalloon 1538459469_hallmark.png|Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - Frosty the Snowman 1536580565_grinch.png|Dr. Suess' The Grinch and Max 1536587944_singing_tree.png|The 2159 Singing Christmas Tree - 2159 Holiday Choir Christmas_String_Of_Lights.jpg|Christmas String of Lights Charlie,_Kit_And_C.J..jpg|Charlie, Kit and C.J. Holiday Elves 1536635182 santa.png|Santa's Sleigh - Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus 1536554714_believe_stars.png|Red Believe Stars Category:Blog posts